


Space Dad

by toomanyfandoms39



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Despashiro, Other, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Voltron, despacito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms39/pseuds/toomanyfandoms39
Summary: Y'ALL SAID I WOULDN'T DO IT SO I DID





	Space Dad

“Are we there yet?”  
“For the last time, no.” he grumbled, having exhausted all of his patience since they exited the last galaxy. Gripping the controls of his lion, the half Galra just took a deep breath and made himself look forward, ignoring the blue behemoth that was currently testing his limits. And for a sweet, sweet moment, Keith heard only silence over the radio, and finally exhaled a sigh of relief.  
“Thank you.” he said quietly as the mechanical felines continued to drift through space, guided only by a digital compass, courtesy of Coran.  
“I gotta use the bathroom.”  
“LANCE.” Keith snapped, the words flying out of his mouth uncontrollably before he took another deep breath. “Why didn’t you go before we left?!” he asked as Lance’s annoying voice filled the cockpit.  
“I didn’t have to go before we left, duh!” Lance said frantically, his legs crossed tightly in his seat.  
“Hold it.”  
“What?!”  
“Hold it until we get back home.” Keith said flatly, not wanting to waste any more of his breath.  
“I don’t know, Lance’s bladder is the only thing weaker than Hunk’s stomach.” Pidge’s voice popped up as Keith just pinched the bridge of his nose. Just breath, Keith.....juuuust breathe.  
“I’d be offended, but it’s true.”  
“Look I’ll just open the airlock and-”  
“I don’t even want to hear the rest of that sentence.” Keith cut the boy off, his face curdling with disgust.  
“Blue is never gonna forgive me if I go in here!”  
“That’s not my problem.”  
“Look....” Pidge raised her voice a bit, almost as annoyed as Keith at this point. “Why don’t we just take a vote....all in favor of Lance peeing himself inside of his lion, say aye.”  
“Aye.”  
“KEITH.”  
“Whatever.” Keith rolled his eyes with an illegal smirk.  
“And all in favor of Lance peeing into space like a neanderthal?”  
“I don’t wanna hear about him having an accident all the way home, so aye.” hunk raised a hand from the controls.  
“Aye.” Pidge agreed before going quiet. “Shiro?” she asked, raising a brow after receiving only more silence. She huffed and pressed down on the button of her com again, thinking it was mostly a malfunction.  
“Shiro?....hey!”  
“He probably turned off his com because Lance won’t keep his mouth shut.” Keith commented.  
“Nobody asked you, edgelord!”  
“Alright, that’s enough, lovebirds.” Pidge muttered before pressing a few other buttons. “I’ll just reopen to connection to the Black Lion, he’ll be able to hear us.” she leaned back as the rest of the team calmly proceeded to drift through space.  
“Hey Shiro, we’re taking a vote-”  
The entire team jumped three feet into the air from the blaring sound of Latin music that filled their cockpits. Keith grabbed his helmet and clenched his jaw in agony, having banged his head against the roof and landing HARD into his seat again.  
“What in the Tarturus is that?!” he shouted angrily, having blown his top from today’s antics. Lance, still covering one of his ears, dared to listen closely to the music and quickly found out it’s origin.  
“It’s that stupid Luis Fonsi song everyone is obsessed with at home....” he winced, re-living the many nights where he inadvertently walked in on his mother belting this stupid tune in the shower.  
“Why the heck is he playing it so loudly?! No wonder he can’t hear anything-”  
And then they heard the madman sing.  
Before questioning his existence, Keith had to lean closer to his speaker to confirm that, yes...Shiro was singing.  
In Spanish.  
The Red Paladin clamped a hand over his mouth and just sat there, staring into space and trying to contemplate that this was real. He can sing. He was singing in fluent Spanish. Not even LANCE spoke this fluently.  
“Oh my God.” Hunk’s face widened in a big, white smile when he too realized the situation. This....this was beautiful.  
“When did he learn Spanish?!”  
“Lance?”  
The Blue Lion seemed to drift, its pilot too busy rolling on the floor and wheezing to actually drive the robot. Lance’s vocal chords were so fried at this point, he could only flop around the floor and honk loudly like a drunk swan, tearing pouring down his face. It didn’t matter if he peed himself at this point....this....this was gold.  
Pidge was just sitting there with a hand over her red face, scrambling to record as much of this as she could for ‘research purposes’.  
“Deja que te diga cosas al oído-” the Black Paladin belted before his sweet, honeysuckle voice trailed off, realizing that red light signaling his silence was no longer blinking.  
“OH SH-” he grabbed his helmet before scrambling to turn off autopilot and regain control of his lion.  
The silence was deafening.  
The only thing that interrupted said silence was the death cry of a wheezing Lance, who was reducing to a giggle pile of jello, still crossing his legs. Eventually even he calmed down into an uncomfortable silence, and Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“....we never speak of this.”

“My Lord, the Paladins are in our range.”  
The Galran tyrant looked out of the massive window at the unsuspecting Paladins that were floating by, not noticing the invisible warship that was stalking them. That same holy sound of Shiro singing along to the Latin tune echoed throughout the ship, leaving Zarkon to just glare with narrow eyes.  
“Shall we fire?”  
“...no.” Zarkon said simply, allowing the Lions to just slip away out of his grasp.  
“M-my Lord, why are we letting them get away?! That was our only chance-!”  
“Haggar.” Zarkon said and silenced the with with the power of his own voice. “....forget about the lions for now...I want to invest in something.” he said quietly, thinking deeply to himself. The witch blinked her yellow eyes and shrugged at her subordinates, who just prepared themselves to follow his command.  
“....find me this...Despacito.”


End file.
